


Seeds of Distrust

by SeiShonagon



Series: Seeds [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Distrust, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Tag: s1e12: Angels and Ministers of Grace, Gen, John Needs To Learn To Use The Internet, Manipulation, Mental Institutions, Ravenscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny gives Zed a lead on information about John, during their talk in the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Distrust

“Manny and I, we talked some,” Zed ventured over dinner, when they had returned from the hospital. “Well, mostly it was him talking.”  
“Not surprised,” said John, hardly pausing. “Winged bastards love the sound of their own voices.”  
“He said… to ask you about Ravenscar.”  
John went perfectly still.  
“We are not having this conversation.” His voice was cold as he left the table. Zed heard a door slam somewhere in the house.  
Zed withdrew her phone from her purse. Fortunately, she thought, John had yet to learn the wonders of Google.  
Manny had said John would never tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the idea for this before the finale. I had to, uh, think about it again.


End file.
